Animal Crossing:Story of Ambrasia
by Pokemonprime
Summary: The story of a character called Darius as he moves into a new town with a sinister secret under his dwelling...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Darius. I used to live in a big city called Dac City. Weird name I know, but it was nice. But it all went bad quickly. The mayor lost it and went totally insane. Well ok, nothing was ever really confirmed, but I got freaked out by the fact he carried around an axe with a weird glare in his eye. I also think it's a little too convenient that Biskit got hit by a train after he annoyed the mayor about a new idea. Well back stories over I decided to move to the small town of Ambrasia. Ambrasia has a lot of unique villagers and I used to be a pen pal with one of them until I moved to a new apartment and lost his address. Thought that was years ago so he's most likely moved. I spent a lot of time searching for a good house in Ambrasia and I settled on a medium sized modern house that had been vacant for quite some time. It'll take some time to clean it out, but it came with some free stuff. Oh yes, by the way if you're reading this its my journal, doubt anyone will ever read it, but I do it to occupy time. While I was on the train a cat named Rover asked me where I was heading. I told him I was headed to Ambrasia and he mentioned he used to live there. I asked him about my old pen-pal Bea, but turns out he was last seen in 2002. Seeing the sad look on my face Rover said there's still a lot of great and kind villagers there and the Mayor is kind and always helps the villagers. He said he still has a map of Ambrasia that he gave to me. He said it might be out of date, he last visited a year or so ago, but he said it should work until I could buy a new one from Tom Nook. We where still talking when the intercom blared "Next Stop Ambrasia!". I wrote down his address so I could send him letters and I got off at Ambrasia Station. When I got off I was surprised to be welcomed by the mayor. He was dressed in quite casual attire for a mayor, but he was really nice and gave me a tour of the town. He gave me an updated map in exchange for the old one which ended up in the museum in his newly commissioned 'History of Ambrasia" exhibit. I thanked him for showing me around and I then set on for home. When I got there I realized how large it was, which made me even happier because it meant I got an even better deal. I went in and started cleaning. The previous owner must have been a lazy villager, since items where strewn across the floor and most items where from the sloppy or cardboard set. No problem tho, a few trips to Re-Tail would clear it out. I went upstairs, but there was nothing interesting up there. I thought I had seen the whole house until I spotted some boards on the wall. It appeared to be a basement, or at least used to be a basement. I didn't have an axe yet since I had yet to drop by T.I.Y. , so I couldn't knock down the door to from a long day of train rides and house rearranging I unloaded my new bed and quickly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Dark Thoughts

Hello! I suck at starting writing in my journal, so if don't get surprised if it starts like this again. (Authors Note: This is said from the characters perspective, not mine) Anyway earlier today when I woke up I decided to try and go to T.I.Y., but apparently the mayor had commissioned an upgrade which would take multiple days to finish, so that went well. Turns out that one of the villagers had an axe he didn't use, and since I had mentioned to him I needed one he let me have it. I marched triumphantly into my house axe raised. I swung and swung and swung and after the axe head literally slid off the handle the boards finally cracked into splinters. The staircase was darker than an eclipse and I had no light. 50 minutes of digging through a pile of vacation items later, I pulled out a glowstick from a trip to the beach years ago. The old thing barely snapped after sitting under a pile of Hawaiian shirts that I would never wear out in public unless I wanted to commit social suicide, but it glowed enough to work until T.I.Y upgraded and I could grab a proper lantern. I slowly crept down the rickety stairs and started looking around. It wasn't much. There was a shelf with some rotten fruit which I couldn't be bothered to clean out and some old chairs completely missing their upholstery. I was about to lumber back up the stairs and head to Nook's to get the wall sealed up, when I spotted a wall that looked suspiciously fake. The wall would have appeared to be made of Diorite that commonly appears in the town's quarries, but looked at closely it was evidently made of plastic. Checking the time I climbed upstairs and went to T&T Emporium, which finally upgraded. I dug through the catalog kiosk for 20 minutes until I found a lantern and a pickaxe. Overkill for plastic rocks I know, but I don't think there's such a thing as a plastic knife/axe and sawzaws weren't going to arrive anytime soon. I ventured back down into the basement, pickaxe raised and started hacking away at the plastic. It was evident the plastic was put in hap-hazardly, since the thing shattered into smithereens after a few swings. Which I swear one of which implanted into my arm. Anyhow what I found was beyond creepy. It seemed to be a storage room of some type, except it was quite…. off you could say. A binder of villager pictures was nailed to the wall, with many of the pictures being crossed out with big red X's. On the other side of the room rested an old trunk and a step stool, the trunk was stuffed with what seemed to be old, empty picture frames of varying colors. All of which where smashed into tiny chunks. Unnerving, to say the least. I dug some more, going against about 90% of my logic and found a pile of dusty old papers which might have been a journal at some point, and leafed through the brittle and aging papers. Most of the papers where too faded to make out, except for the names of a bunch of villagers…. Naomi, Stitches….. As I finished leafing through the papers I realized something. The villagers on the papers where all villagers that had Xed out pictures on the wall when I realized what this could have meant….. ugh I'm getting sick just thinking about it. /End Journal.


End file.
